Oxidative stress influences a number of in-vivo metabolic pathways and is implicated in many pathophysiological conditions including disorders associated with tissue-specific modulation of protein kinase activity stimulated through the propagation of reactive species of oxygen and nitrogen. Oxidative stress related pathologies and metabolic disorders can include metabolic syndrome, type I and type II diabetes, obesity, high cholesterol levels accompanied by increased oxidized LDL cholesterol, atherosclerosis, arterial hypertension and various forms of inflammation to name just a few.